Sailor Senshi Elements
by forsakend
Summary: My first fan fic! YAY! The Story: Raye finds out that she has a twin. Her twin has a secret that could affect Raye's life and her friend's lives. Please R&R! Has nothing to do with the series. It has some japanese in it. Rated T for violence and drama.
1. Sisters?

This is my first fic so don't be mean. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Sailor Moon or any of its likeliness. But Phoenix/Sailor Fire, the Element Senshi, and the villains in this fic belong to me!

**Chapter 1** – Sisters?

One day when Raye was with her friends (like always), her grandfather was dying because he had a heart attack. The hospital called Raye's house to talk to Raye. Once Raye found out that her grandfather was in the hospital, she quickly ran to the hospital. As soon as she got there, Raye asked a nurse where her grandfather is. Once she found out, she quickly ran in her grandfather's room. Her grandfather looked at Raye and said "Raye, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner..." Raye looked at him and just said "What are you talking about? What do you mean didn't tell me sooner" Her grandfather looked at her and said "...you have a twin sister." Raye jumped up and said "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." "No, I'm not. I was planning to tell you when she got here but all this happened." Raye had a puzzled look on her face and said "She's coming here? When? What's her name" Before she had a chance to finish all her questions, her grandfather said"Her name is Phoenix; you will know when you see her. She is very special." Raye wanted to know more about her "twin sister" but her grandfather was the only one who knew about her. Raye's grandfather just died after he said "special."

Raye, in tears, was thinking about her grandfather's last words. She kept thinking "I have a twin sister? I won't let anyone know about her until I meet her first." When Raye was walking out of the hospital, she was crying and thinking. Raye was puzzled but she knew that she had to find her twin sister Phoenix before the others did. When Raye got to Serena's house the very next day, everyone wanted to know if her grandfather was ok. Raye just looked at them with a very sad look. Mina, Lita, Amy, Artemis, Luna, and Serena wanted to know everything but they let Raye relax for the day until she felt a little bit better. Raye told everyone that her grandfather died but she didn't tell them about her twin, Phoenix. Every night, after her grandfather died, she would think "Who's Phoenix? Does she look like me or something a little different? Will we get along or fight like me and Serena do? Will she get along with my friends? What will happen when I meet her? Will she like me or think I'm weird"

A month later, Phoenix came into town but no one knew about it. Everyone that saw Phoenix thought Raye had dyed her hair. That same day, a monster attacked everything in sight. The Sailor Senshi were there trying to destroy the monster before it hurts anyone. The monster was very strong. Out of nowhere, Sailor Fire jumped above the Sailor Senshi and destroyed the monster. The Sailor Senshi got up and looked at her. Sailor Moon said out loud "She looks like you Sailor Mars." Sailor Mars just looked at Sailor Fire and said "Who are you" "I am Sailor Fire! Guardian of the Sun. Who are you" Sailor Mars looked at her and introduced herself"I am Sailor Mars. These are my friends Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and the silly looking one over there is Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon quickly turned and said "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" "Nice to meet you all. Sorry I can't stay long but I have to go look for someone." Sailor Fire quickly left. The Sailor Senshi went to Raye's house. Everyone looked at Raye and said "Who was that" Raye didn't know who Sailor Fire was but she was thinking "Sailor Fire couldn't have been Phoenix, or could it" After everyone left, Raye went to look for Phoenix. Phoenix was staying in a nice hotel. Raye was looking everywhere for Phoenix but couldn't find her. Raye just gave up for the day. She'll try again tomorrow.

The next day, everyone went shopping. Then Mina saw Phoenix and said "That person looks like you Raye." Phoenix was about to leave until Raye called out her name. Everyone looked at Raye and said "How did you know her name" Raye just said "I'll explain later, wait for me at Serena's house. I have to talk to her...it's important." Raye ran off to talk to Phoenix. Phoenix just looked at Raye and said "Do I know you" "No but I know you. Your my twin sister" Raye said looking at Phoenix. Phoenix was shocked and just looked at Raye and said "You don't really look like me, I'm much cuter." Raye invited Phoenix to meet her friends. Phoenix agreed to go. They both went to Serena's house. When they walked in, everyone was in shock and said "There's two Raye's now? We can barley stand one..." Serena said, under her breath. Raye looked at them and said "Everyone I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Phoenix." "Hi Phoenix, my name is Mina, this is Lita and Amy." Raye noticed that Mina forgot Serena so she said "And the silly looking one over there is Serena." Phoenix looked at them and said "Nice to meet you all." Phoenix knew she heard an introduction like that before when she met the Sailor Senshi but she didn't think that they are the Sailor Senshi. Raye thought "This isn't so bad, they're getting along. I thought that this would have been really bad." Phoenix started talking about her life and how she came to know about her past through her grandfather. Before she could finish, Luna and Artimis ran inside and yelled "THERE'S A MONSTER OUTSIDE! EVERYONE TRANSFORM NOW" Serena looked at Luna and Artimis and said "Be quite, we have a visitor." Luna and Artimis said "There's no time for this. TRANSFORM NOW" When everyone was looking at Luna and Artimis, Phoenix decided to sneak out. She wanted to defeat the monster and save her sister and her new friends. Phoenix went outside and said "FIRE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP" Right when Sailor Fire left, Raye noticed that Phoenix wasn't there anymore and said "Where did Phoenix go" Sailor Fire was thinking about Luna and Artimis. "They have talking cats, now I've seen everything. But can they be the same senshi I met yesterday" Raye just got up and yelled "We have to go now" Luna looked up and said "Let's go, quickly." "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP" "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP" Luna said "Follow me Sailor Senshi. I know a short cut."

Sailor Fire already found the monster and started fighting it, but she wasn't strong enough. That monster is much more stronger then the one she fought yesterday. Sailor Mars ran quickly to see if her sister was there. Right when the rest of the Sailor Senshi got to where the monster was at, Sailor Fire just stood there and said "What took you guys so long" "Let's just get rid of this monster." Sailor Moon said trying to kill the monster. The monster was quickly destroyed. Sailor Fire looked down and saw Luna and Artimis. "Hey, I know you two. You're the talking cats that were at my sister's friend's house." Right when Sailor Fire said that, the Sailor Senshi looked at her and thought "It can't be Phoenix, can it" Sailor Moon looked at her and said "Who are you, really? What's your real name" "I can't tell you who I am unless you tell me who you all really are and I'll tell you, no, I'll show you who I am." Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars and just said "Alright. I'll start." Sailor Moon powers down and said "I am Serena." Then they all stared to power down. "I am Lita." "I am Mina" "I am Amy" "Well, Sailor Mars, we're waiting for you." Sailor Mars just looked at everyone and then at Sailor Fire. Sailor Mars powered down and said "Phoenix, it's me, Raye." Sailor Fire powered down and said "How did you know that I am Phoenix" "I've known since we first met" Raye said looking at her sister with a serious look. "Will you help us fight evil, Phoenix" Serena said to break the short silence. "Yeah" "Alright." Serena said happily. Up on a building, Tuxedo Mask was looking down at them and said to himself "Who is that other person? Why did the Sailor Senshi show who they really are? Did they do the right thing"

The next day, Phoenix moved in with Raye and they started getting to know each other more. Phoenix wanted to go to Serena's house to get to know everyone. Raye agreed and they left after they ate breakfast. Darien was at Serena's house talking about the new scout in town. "Her name is Sailor Fire, Darien. She helps us fight monsters." "But wasn't she the one who killed that strong monster yesterday...all by herself" "Yes, but Darien...you'll meet her soon." Serena heard someone knocking at the door, so she went to go get it. "It's probably her now." Right when she opened the door, Raye said "Good morning, Serena" "Who are you and what have you done to Raye" "Calm down Serena, it's me with my sister, Phoenix." "Phoenix" Darien said after he heard it from Raye. "Raye has a sister" "Come in, Raye and Phoenix." "Hi, Phoenix. I'm Darien, one of Serena's best friends." "Hhhhiiiiiii" Phoenix said nervously. Raye whispered "Don't be nervous around Darien. He's a really cool guy to be friends with." "But he's so cute and I think I'm starting to like him." Phoenix whispered back. Serena looked at them and just felt like something weird was going on between Raye and Phoenix. "Phoenix is there something on your mind" "No, I'm still tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night. Raye's snoring kept me up almost all night." "It's not nice to talk to your sister like that, Phoenix" Darien said walking up to Phoenix. "You'll need her to be there for you. She's the only family you have, right" Phoenix looked at Darien and under her breath she said "Your right, Darien." Raye notice that Phoenix was looking down. Raye just looked at Serena and Darien. "You know that she is very good at lots of things, Darien." Raye said, trying to get Phoenix to talk. Phoenix was still looking down and started blushing.


	2. Love Who?

**Chapter 2**

"Phoenix, is it alright if we talked? So I can get to know you?" "She's probably just like Raye." Serena said under her breath. "Can you excuse us? Darien, can you come with me?" Serena and Darien went in the other room and Raye and Phoenix sat down in the living room. "Darien, do you know that Phoenix is really shy around guys?" Serena said as they entered the next room. "I can tell but I think she's kind of cute." "WHAT? She looks like Raye." Serena yelled at Darien in shock to what he just said. Darien looked at Serena and said "She may look like Raye but she may be different. That's why I want to get to know her. I never met a girl like that before. She's just may be what I want in a girl, maybe more." "But what about me? Don't I have what you're looking for in a girl?" Serena said sadly. "You're just my best friend, Serena...and I love you as a best friend." Darien said looking at the living room. Serena was shocked and happy that he finally said those three words...just not how she expected them to come out.

Raye knew that Phoenix wanted to get to know Darien but she didn't want to say anything. Phoenix looked at Raye and said "What kind of a guy is Darien?" Raye looked at her and said "What do you mean?" "Is he sweet, nice, I don't know. Something like that at least?" Phoenix said as she started to look at the room Darien and Serena were in. "Darien is a very cool guy to be hanging out with. He cheers you up when you're feeling down. But lately, Serena has been hogging him all to herself. I think she likes him but I don't think he likes her the way she likes him." Raye said after she noticed her sister obsessing over him. "I better go home before Serena gets mad." "Phoenix, why are you going?" Raye watched Phoenix leave. A few seconds later, Serena and Darien walked in the living room. Darien looked around and said "Where's Phoenix? I need to talk to her." "I think she went home. She didn't tell me anything, she just left." Raye said acting like Phoenix didn't say anything. Darien wanted to talk to Phoenix but he just couldn't go demanding to talk to her. Raye quickly added "She'll call you later on today. Just be home." "Ok" Darien said happily. Raye went home to talk to Phoenix.

Raye walked in the door and yelled "Phoenix! I'm home!" Phoenix looked at Raye like nothing happened at Serena's house. "Hi, Raye. I made lunch. Are you hungry?" "Yeah, I'm starving!" Raye said running to the table. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Raye. You just start eating your lunch before it gets cold." Phoenix walked to the door and opened it. Mina was there. "Hi. Would you like to come in?" "Thanks, Phoenix." Mina said looking at Phoenix. Mina gave Phoenix a serious look. "Is something wrong, Mina? You don't look well." "It's just that Darien told me that he thinks you're the right girl for him." "Really?" Phoenix said surprisingly. Mina looked away and said "But Serena is pretty mad and sad about it. She really likes him, you know." "I have to talk to Darien. Serena is my friend and I can't hurt her." Phoenix said after Mina told the good/bad news. 'Darien is just the right guy for me but I can't hurt Serena. What should I do?' Phoenix thought as Mina was getting ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon? Do you want to stay for lunch?" "No, thanks. I have to do something really important. Later, Phoenix." "Ok" Phoenix said and she slowly closed the door. 'Raye warned me about this. Why didn't I listen?' Phoenix kept thinking as she went back to the kitchen. "Who was it?" Raye said still eating her lunch. "It was just Mina; she told me that Darien wants to talk to me." Phoenix knew she had to lie. She couldn't tell Raye what she just heard. "That reminds me..." Raye was saying while she finished her lunch, "...he told me to tell you to call him." "I can't call him. What should I say?" Phoenix said walking toward the table. "Just call him and tell him to meet you somewhere so you guys could talk." Raye suggested. Phoenix thought it was a good idea so she called him. She told him to meet her in the park as soon as he can. Darien quickly agreed.

At the park, Darien wanted to get to know Phoenix but she didn't want to tell him anything about her. "We have to talk about us and Serena." Phoenix said while Darien was trying to put his arms around her. Darien looked at her saying "Ok" and then looked at the ground. "I know that you want me to be your girlfriend and I want you to be my boyfriend but I think it wouldn't work out. I know Serena likes you. You should ask her out instead of me." "But I know how Serena is and I like her but she's my best friend." Darien said looking into Phoenix's eyes. Phoenix still refused. "I'm really sorry Darien but I can't be your girlfriend knowing that my friend likes you, too. That's why we should be friends." Phoenix said almost in tears, turning to look at the ground. Darien knew this was really hard on Phoenix but Darien didn't know that they both fell in love at first sight. Darien just hugged Phoenix as she cried. When Phoenix got home, Raye left a note on the table saying that she went to Serena's house and she'll be back in 2-3 hours. 'Did I do the right thing?' Phoenix thought still crying for what she said to Darien. Darien went to Serena's house really sad but he knew what he had to do. He walked in and saw Raye and Serena talking. "How did it go?" Raye said not noticing his sad face.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to tell you all of it." Darien said trying to forget about his feelings for Phoenix and try to just be her friend like she wanted. Raye knew something went wrong so she excused herself and went home. Serena looked at Darien right when Raye left. Darien looked in Serena's eyes and said "Serena, I know that I told you that I was starting to like Phoenix, right? Well, it wasn't that. I was hiding my true feelings for you." Darien knew that all he just said were lies but he wanted Phoenix to be happy. Serena looked at Darien surprisingly and said "I don't know what to say. I'm speechless..." "Just tell me that you will be my girlfriend and you will make me the happiest guy on Earth." Darien kept lying but he knew in his heart that he had to. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Serena said happily as she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

I **FINALLY** uploaded Ch. 2. Sorry for the wait and lemon...Ima try to make up for it in the next chapter...Hope you enjoyed this part of the story. PLEASE R&R...Later


	3. Sailor Fire Reveiled

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Sailor Moon or any of its likeliness. Phoenix/Sailor Fire, the Element Senshi, and the villains in this fic belong to me!

**Chapter 3**

When Raye got home, she yelled out "PHOENIX, WHERE ARE YOU?" "I'm in the kitchen." Phoenix said while making dinner. "What happened between you and Darien?" "I don't want to talk about it." Phoenix said trying not to cry. "Come on. Tell me." Raye wanted to know. She will find out on her own and Phoenix knows that. "Ok, I'll tell you after dinner." "Ok." Raye said trying not to say anything else. Right after dinner, Raye quickly asked "So, what happened with you and Darien?" "Darien and I decided to just be friends." Phoenix said trying not to cry. "That's it?" Raye said. "Yes, that's all." Raye knew that Phoenix was lying. Raye didn't want her sister to be sad so she called Serena. Serena answered the phone really happy. "Is something wrong, Serena?" Raye said wondering why Serena was so happy. "Nothing is wrong, everything is right." Serena said in the happiest tone of voice. "What happened when I left, Serena?" "Darien asked me to be his girlfriend." Serena said really happily. 'So that's why Phoenix is so sad.' Raye thought to herself. "So that's why you're so happy?" "Yeah, but it was weird. Darien wasn't acting like himself tho." Serena said in a weird voice.

Raye didn't want to say anything. "Well, I have to go and help Phoenix clean up. Bye, Serena." "Bye." Raye wanted to ask Phoenix about what really happened at the park but she knew in her heart she couldn't. Raye didn't want Phoenix to be sad anymore but she didn't want Phoenix to know about what happened at Serena's house. "Is something wrong Raye? You seem to be sad." "No, nothing is wrong with me. It's just that I've been thinking too much." Raye said trying not to let her sister know. The next day, Phoenix got up and went outside to get fresh air. "I know something's wrong with Raye. She never acted like this before. She was always happy to be around me." Phoenix thought as she was getting ready to make breakfast. Phoenix just loves to cook.

After breakfast, Phoenix told Raye that she's going out for a short walk. "Alright, I'll try to clean up" Raye said trying to clean up her little mess. Raye kept thinking that there was something on Phoenix's mind. Right when Phoenix got to the park, a monster attacked her. "FIRE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" Phoenix said as she quickly transformed. Sailor Fire tried really hard to defeat the monster but she needed help. Sailor Fire wasn't strong enough because she had too much on her mind and couldn't concentrate. Right when the monster was about to defeat her, Tuxedo Mask showed up and attacked the monster with his rose. Sailor Fire looked at him and thought 'He saved my life...and he's cute.' They both started to fight the monster. "Blue Flame Sniper!" The flame arrow killed the monster. At the end, Tuxedo Mask walked up to Sailor Fire. "Are you OK?" "Yeah, thanks to you." Sailor Fire said walking towards Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Fire and said "Who are you?" "You have to tell me who you are first." Sailor Fire said turning around. "Alright but you have to keep it a secret." "Alright, who are you?" "I am...Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Fire just looked at him and said "I am Sailor Fire. But who are you really?" "What do you mean?" Tuxedo Mask said looking at Sailor Fire.

"I want to know who the man behind the mask is." "If I show you who I am, will you show me who you are?" "Alright but we have to go somewhere where there's not a lot of people." Sailor Fire said walking towards her house. Tuxedo Mask was confused but followed her to Raye's house. "Why are we at my friend's house?" Tuxedo Mask said looking at Sailor Fire's house. "You'll see." Raye looked out the window to see if Phoenix was coming back. Raye saw Sailor Fire talking to Tuxedo Mask. Raye decided to go outside to talk to them. Right when Raye came out, she said "There you are Phoenix. I've been looking all over for you. And why did you transform?" "You're Phoenix?" Tuxedo Mask said in shock. "Yes, I would've told you if my sister didn't come out." Sailor Fire said looking at Raye. "I just couldn't help it." Raye said under her breath walking towards them. Tuxedo Mask looked at both of them and said "Well I must go. I hope we meet again Sailor Fire...or should I say Phoenix." Tuxedo Mask said as he left. "Wait! You still have to tell me who you are!" Sailor Fire said looking at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask just left. Raye looked at Sailor Fire. "You know Tuxedo Mask?" "We met while fighting a monster at the park. And it's your fault I didn't get him real name." "Don't worry about it. You will see him again." Raye said walking back in the house. Sailor Fire powered down and walked inside behind Raye. "You know who the real Tuxedo Mask is?" Phoenix asked as they both sat down. "Yes, but me and the other Senshi promised him that we wouldn't tell anyone who he is." "The other Senshi know him?" Phoenix said getting up. "You know, there's at least 12 Sailor Scouts and they all promised Tuxedo Mask that they would say anything to anyone about our powers." Raye said looking at Phoenix. "But I want to know now." Phoenix said as she sat down again.

"Who is he? Will I ever see him again?" Phoenix wondered as she started making lunch. That night she had a dream that Tuxedo Mask was kissing Sailor Fire and Sailor Moon was in the background getting really mad. That morning, Phoenix had to tell Raye about her dream. "Raye, there's something I need to tell you." "Can't it wait until breakfast?" Raye said still sleeping. "Yeah, I guess your right." Phoenix went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. A few minutes later, Raye came out, half asleep, and said "What did you need to talk to me about?" "Well, I had this dream where Tuxedo Mask was kissing me when I was Sailor Fire, and Sailor Moon was watching us. What does Sailor Moon have to do with Tuxedo Mask?" "Sailor Moon, just like you, likes Tuxedo Mask." Raye said looking at Phoenix. "I don't even know who he is so how can I like him?" Phoenix said, giving Raye some food to eat for breakfast. "You liked Darien and you didn't know him." Raye said while trying to eat. "You're right. Will I ever see my love again?" Phoenix said under her breath, hoping her question will come true. "Are you talking about Darien?" "No, Tuxedo Mask...unless Darien is Tuxedo Mask. Wouldn't that be funny?" Phoenix said in excitement and then she started to giggle. Raye looked at her and said "Yeah, really funny." Raye said trying not to tell the truth. "Is there something you want to tell me, Raye?" Phoenix asked, not even thinking about Darien being Tuxedo Mask.

"Well, Tuxedo Mask is a cute guy. I think you would be surprised to see who he really is." Raye said walking to her room. "Who is he? I have to know! Tell me Raye!" Phoenix yelled as Raye closed the door. In the afternoon, Raye and Phoenix went to Serena's house. All the senshi were there. The senshi were in street clothes talking about a new enemy that had come to Tokyo. "Who is this new enemy?" asked Lita. "We don't know yet but it is something or someone really evil" said Luna. "We have to find and destroy all the evil here! We can't let Tokyo be destroyed!" yelled Serena. "I agree with Serena. She finally made a good point." Raye said. Phoenix looked at everyone. "We have to destroy the enemy!" yelled Phoenix, hoping that she would see Tuxedo Mask along the way. Everyone just looks at her and agrees. "There are a lot of monsters coming from space, straight into Japan. They're coming at once." Amy said, looking at her little computer. "Let's go get those monsters and protect Japan!" everyone shouted.

Here's Chapter 3...I hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter is gonna have lots of fighting and a lil explanation on the enemy. I hope to finish it soon. Please R&R :)


	4. Sailor Elements & New Evil

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Sailor Moon or any of its likeliness. Phoenix/Sailor Fire, the Element Senshi, and the villains in this fic belong to me!

**Chapter 4**

Monsters were coming everywhere. "Everyone, transform!" shouted Luna and Artimis. "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP" "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" "FIRE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" "Let's go kick evil's butt." Sailor Jupiter said looking for the monsters. "Wait, where Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Fire asked. "He'll be here soon. He always comes to help us out when there's danger." Sailor Mercury said, trying to find monsters on her computer. Sailor Fire kept thinking about the "new evil" in Japan. 'Did they follow me here? I thought we destroyed them and _her_...or did we?' Sailor Fire kept thinking to herself. "Everyone, I'm sorry. I think I brought _her_ here with me...from America..." "What? What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"This is just like Queen Akuma, sending monsters to destroy everything...She'll probably send her son when we're fighting." Sailor Fire tried explaining. "Queen Akuma? We better be careful. Sailor Fire, what else can you tell us about her?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Well, I can only say that she's a lot stronger then Queen Beryl. Queen Akuma is Queen Beryl's older and wiser sister. Me and the other senshi in America defeated her but I guess she's back." Sailor Fire was finished explaining. "Other senshi? There senshi in America?" Luna questioned. "Yes, we are known as Element Senshi. It was me, Sailor Water, Sailor Air, Sailor Earth, and Sailor Light. We used our powers together to destroy her evil forces." Sailor Fire remembered. 'I wonder if they can come and help if we need it. We might have to call them here if we can't do it.' Sailor Fire thought to herself. But everyone was thinking the same thing.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THERE'S A BIG MONSTER COMING THIS WAY!" yelled a guy that is being chased by a monster. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The monster barely felt the attack. "Blue Fire Sun Blast!" "That attack only scratched him." Sailor Moon said, falling to her knees. A rose strikes the monster on his arm. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled happily. "Finally, he's here..." Sailor Fire thought. "Sailor Moon, get up and run!" Tuxedo Mask warns the Senshi. "Watch out Sailor Moon!" Sailor Fire runs to protect Sailor Moon. The monster uses his dark energy toward Sailor Moon but Sailor Fire runs in front of her and gets the full force of the attack. "NO! SAILOR FIRE!" Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi yelled in unison. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" "Mars Snake Fire!" "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" "Sailor Fire...you can't die. I won't let you." Tuxedo Mask cried to Sailor Fire, hoping she would awaken again. "She's out cold..." Luna said, "...but barley alive." "Sailor Moon, try your _Moon Crystal Healing Activation_." "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!" "Sailor Fire?" everyone asked. "Yyyyy...eeee...aaaa...hhhhhh?" Sailor Fire says slowly waking up. Luna looked at her and said "She's very weak; she won't be able stand up. Tuxedo Mask, protect her at all cost. We'll need her later on to battle Queen Akuma."

Tuxedo Mask picks up Sailor Fire and takes her were its safe. Out of the shadows in front of them, stands a man wearing all black. "We meet again, Sailor Fire." "Your Queen Akuma's son, Jigoku." Sailor Fire said as she turned to look at him. She recognized him by his voice. "Akuma has a son?" Tuxedo Mask said, confused but still defends Sailor Fire. "I'll try to explain everything later. Now's not a good time." Sailor Fire said trying to stand up. Tuxedo Mask put Sailor Fire on the ground to try and defend her. "You never knew when to give up, Sailor Fire. Now you must pay for what you did to us in America!" Jigoku yelled as he charged toward Sailor Fire. "No you won't. We won't allow that to happen." "Sailor Elements! Darn you Senshi always show up when I'm about to win." "Aqua Marine Strike" "Mystic Lighting Beam " "Rising Fissure Storm" "Mystic Ariel Illusion Twister" The attacks barley missed him but he didn't want to fight them until he was at full strength. "I'll be back to kill all of you Sailor Elements...once and for all...and the Sailor Senshi too..." Jigoku disappeared. The Sailor Senshi destroyed the monster and were looking for Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Fire. "Sailor Moon, I saw them head north a little while ago." Luna said, running toward the Sailor Senshi. "Alright, let's go!" Sailor Moon yelled running toward where Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Fire are at. "Sailor Earth...Sailor Air...Sailor Water...and...Sailor Light. You all came to...resccccuuueeee...mmmeeee..." Sailor Fire passed out. "Don't worry; I'll take her to a safe place." Tuxedo Mask told the Sailor Elements.

"Alright, just don't hurt her." Sailor Light, the leader of the Sailor Elements, said. "I won't, I love her too much to do that." Tuxedo Mask told them with respect, while looking at Sailor Fire. "Tuxedo Mask! There you are!" Sailor Moon yelled happily. "We need to get out of here. Let's go to Sailor Fire's home. But we need to power down first." Tuxedo Mask said. "Alright" all the senshi agreed. The Senshi quickly powered down and went to Raye's house. "Put her on her bed in her room." Raye said as she opened the door to let everyone in. Darien went into Phoenix's room and put here on her bed. "She's used up all her powers to stand up and try to fight Jigoku." Darien told everyone. "Who's Jigoku?" Serena asked. "He's Queen Akuma's only son. He wants revenge because we defeated them in America." Majo (Sailor Light) said, walking inside Phoenix's room. "I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner." Hadoken (Sailor Earth) said walking right behind Majo. "It's alright. Phoenix would be fine soon...I hope." Raye said looking at her sister.

There's Chapter 4...It kinda introduces the Sailor Elements and the enemy but not too much. I'm savin that for Chapter 5. Remember to R&R...please...


	5. Intro to the Elements

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Sailor Moon or any of its likeliness. Phoenix/Sailor Fire, the Element Senshi, and the villains in this fic belong to me!

**Chapter 5**

"Well...I'm Majo also known as Sailor Light, the leader of the Sailor Elements. This is Niji, Sailor Air. Right over there next to Phoenix is Ahiru, Sailor Water. And the one by the door is Hadoken, Sailor Earth." "Nice to meet you all. I'm Serena, also known as Sailor Moon." "I'm Lita, Sailor Jupiter, nice to meet you all." "I'm Mina, Sailor Venus." "I'm Amy, Sailor Mercury." "And I'm Raye, Sailor Mars..." Raye kept looking at her sister, hoping she would wake up... "I'm Darien, also known as Tuxedo Mask, but Phoenix doesn't know that." "I'm Luna..." "I'm Artimis" "...and we're the Sailor Senshi's guardian cats." Everyone greeted each other and the Senshi welcomed the Elements, then Luna said "Well, enough of this little chit-chat, we need to find out were the enemy is hiding!" Everyone looked at Luna. "You're right but where do we start looking?" Ahiru and Amy said in unison.

"We have to fight off monsters everywhere in Japan but how can we do that?" Amy said looking at her computer. "They're everywhere..." "We'll split up into groups of 2." Serena and Majo said in unison, then turned at looked at each other. "Alright, Darien and Raye stay here with Phoenix. Lita and Hadoken, you two head up North. Mina and Niji, go east. Amy and Ahiru, you go south. Majo and I will go west." Serena giving orders that make some sense. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all transformed and went to fight monsters. "What's going to happen?" Raye said in a very concerned voice. "I don't know. Jigoku could have killed Phoenix if the Sailor Elements didn't show up. I think they knew we were going to need their help with Jigoku and Queen Akuma..." Darien said, still looking at Phoenix. "She should wake up soon..." Raye said "...I'll go and see what's on the news about these monsters in Japan." "I'll go check up on everyone. You stay here until Phoenix wakes up." Darien said, walking towards the door. "Darien, you can't..." Raye yelled but Darien had already left.

"What I'm I going to do? Phoenix, please wake up soon" Raye thought to herself while turning on the TV. "We have this breaking news that has been happening since this morning. There has been many monster attacks all over Japan. The military is trying to hold off the monsters but nothing seems to work. We now go live to one of these events from Tokyo." "We are live were the military is trying to destroy this monster but nothing they do is working. There's nothing else that the military...wait a second, is that Sailor Moon and another mysterious senshi fighting the monster. Looks like they are about to defeat the monster." "That's great! And in other news..." Raye turn off the TV "Well, at least they're doing a good job with the monsters." Raye said to herself walking towards Phoenix's room.

"Raye...what's going on?" Phoenix said slowly sitting up. "How did I end up on my bed?" "Tuxedo Mask carried you here." Raye said walking toward Phoenix. "How are you feeling?" Raye said putting her hand on Phoenix's forehead. "Better then before. I feel like I can kill a monster on my own..." Phoenix said getting up to look out the window. "Are you sure you can go and fight? You just got up." Raye said looking at Phoenix. "I want to help everyone fight. I want to see Tuxedo Mask." Phoenix said still looking out the window. "Did they really come to help us?" Phoenix said slowly turning around. "Who are you talking about?" Raye said walking toward Phoenix. Phoenix got a chair that was in her room and sat on it. She started to look down to the ground. "The Sailor Elements...are they here in Japan?" "Yeah, they came to help us out. I think they followed Queen Akuma here." Raye said walking towards the window.

"Everyone is fighting to save, not just Japan, but the whole world." Raye said looking out the window. Phoenix started to cry. "I can't take this anymore. I need to go help everyone, I can't be sitting here knowing everyone is fight my...the Sailor Elements enemy. It's my fault they're here. They're after me." "You're right. We're here for you" Jigoku stepped into the room. Phoenix got up and Raye just transformed. "Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!" "What can you do about this, Phoenix? We are winning and I'm becoming more powerful with each battle." "Burning Mandala! Phoenix, try to transform!" "Fire Crystal Power, Make-Up!" "Sailor Fire, you're too weak to battle. I need more of a challenge." Jigoku said, getting ready to attack. "I'm not weak! Flaming Revolutions Strike!" "Sailor Fire! Don't use that attack! You can hurt yourself if it doesn't hit!" Sailor Mars warned her, but she used the attack anyway. She hit Jigoku right on but it didn't really faze him. He had a few scratches on him and there was a little blood on him but he just stood there laughing. The attack was too weak. "Do you think you can kill me, Sailor Fire? That's funny. Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." Jigoku said as disappeared. "We have to find the others!" Phoenix said running out the door. "Hold on, we don't know where they're at!" Raye said running after her. "I'll look everywhere in Japan until I find everyone!" "Oh well..." They both ran off into the South, looking for the other Sailor Senshi and Sailor Elements.

And there's Chapter 5...Hope you like it...Please R&R...Sorry for making this chapter short...I'll try to make the chapters longer next time.


	6. Regrouping and Past Emotions

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Sailor Moon or any of its likeliness. Phoenix/Sailor Fire, the Element Senshi, and the villains in this fic belong to me!

**Chapter 6**

Sailor Mars and Sailor Fire kept running until they saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Water fighting a monster. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Tsunami Explosion!" "They need help, Blue Fire Sun Blast!" "Mars Snake Fire!" The monster was finally destroyed. "Sailor Fire? You're better already?" Sailor Mercury asked walking toward Sailor Fire. "She was always the fast healer." Sailor Water said, walking behind Sailor Mercury. "I wanted to help all of you." Sailor Fire said while looking at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars just looked at Sailor Fire and nodded. "Sailor Fire, it's good to see you again." Sailor Water said, hugging Sailor Fire. "Same here, I've missed you and the other Elements. We need to go to find the others." Sailor Fire said heading east. "Let's go everyone." Sailor Water said.

Once they got to the East, everyone saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Air celebrating on destroying the monster. "Sailor Venus...Sailor Air...we're almost there!" Sailor Fire said, calling out to the senshi. "Look, it's Sailor Fire." Sailor Air said running towards them. "Hey, wait for me...!" Sailor Venus said while chasing Sailor Air. Sailor Air hugged Sailor Fire and said "I'm so glad to see you again." "I'm glad to see you, too, Sailor Air." Sailor Fire said, hugging her back. "We have to find the others! There are two more near by." Sailor Mercury said running toward North. "Wait for us Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Water said running after her. The other senshi right behind them, running toward the North. "Wait a minute..." everyone stopped running to listen to Sailor Mercury. "...the senshi are moving west. Now there's 4 senshi." "Let's just go west!" Sailor Air said running West. "Wait for us Sailor Air!" Sailor Venus yelled.

They continued running until they saw the rest of the senshi. They were all hurt. They looked up. "It's Jigoku! Everyone attack!" Sailor Fire commanded. "Mars Flame Sniper" "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock" "Blue Flame Sniper" "Aqua Marine Strike" "Mystic Ariel Illusion Twister" "Your attacks can't harm me. I'm too powerful for you to handle. My name is no longer Jigoku. I've changed it to a name that soot's me. Call me...Kurai Damien, the one who will destroy the Sailor Elements and while I'm at it, the Sailor Senshi." "No you won't Jigoku...err...Kurai Damien! We will triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Fire said, mimicking Sailor Moon. "You can't defeat me! Kurai Ryo Beam!" Kurai Damien started attacking the other senshi. "Run! Take the other senshi with you Sailor Fire." A voice yelled from a distance. Sailor Fire and the other senshi did what the voice said and ran to Sailor Fire's home. Luna and Artimis were there waiting. When the sailors got to the house, Sailor Fire realized that the voice was Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask! I have to help him." Sailor Fire yelled running back. "Sailor Fire, don't go!" Sailor Mars calling for her sister. "Don't worry, I'll be back with Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Fire said running faster.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Fire yelled looking for Tuxedo Mask. "Oh no! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Fire found Tuxedo Mask out cold on the floor where they were fighting Kurai Damien. "No, Tuxedo Mask..." Tears were rolling down Sailor Fire's face. "I'll take you to everyone else. I'll use an attack that I've never wanted to use but it's the only way to get home fast. Infernal teleport!" They teleported to Sailor Fire's house. Deep in the shadows was Kurai Damien. "Now I know where all the sailor brats are at. Hehehehehe." Kurai Damien vanished. Back at Phoenix's house, all the Sailors powered down. "I wonder were Sailor Fire is?" Raye asked. "I hope she's safe..." A few seconds later, Sailor Fire appeared with Tuxedo Mask in the middle of the room. Sailor Fire picked up Tuxedo Mask and put him on her bed. She went back and powered down. "Phoenix, are you alright?" Raye asked. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me." Phoenix still had tears in her eyes but it wasn't because of Tuxedo Mask.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it because of Tuxedo Mask?" all the Senshi asked. Phoenix didn't answer. "Is it because of Jigoku...err...Kurai Damien?" Niji asked. Phoenix cried even more and whispered "I don't know..." Phoenix didn't say anything after that. She was still crying but she didn't really know why. "We have to destroy the evil here..." Amy said "...but we need the other senshi." "What can we do? We need to get rid of evil but we aren't powerful enough." Mina said walking to the window. "Yes, we are powerful enough. We can hold them off. The other senshi can heal and join us later. I have a plan." Phoenix said trying to get the others to be strong. "We need to find Kurai Damien." Raye said looking at everyone. "Let's go. Luna and Artimis, take care of everyone." Phoenix said then ran out the door again. "Phoenix, wait for us!" the senshi yelled.

"Fire Crystal Power, Make-Up!" "Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!" "Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!" "Water Crystal Power, Make-Up!" "Air Crystal Power, Make-up!" "Kurai Damien, where are you? Show yourself!" Sailor Air yelled. "I'm right here." Kurai Damien jumped out and attacked. "Kurai Ryo Beam!" the attack was aimed at Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Fire pushed them out of the way and the powerful attack hit her, knocking her out cold. "Sailor Fire, no! That attack wasn't meant for you." Kurai Damien kept thinking. Sailor Air yelled "Why did you attack the one you love?" "I don't love her!" Kurai Damien yelled back. "Or do I? No I don't. Then what is this I'm feeling?" he thought to himself. "Dark Fire Oblivion!" "Light Barrier Illusion" "Huh? My attack didn't faze you sailor brats." "Sailor Light, you're well again." all the sailors said happily. "Jupiter Oak Revolution!" "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache" "Earth Shattering Crash" "You all are well again. That's good but what about Sailor Fire?" the senshi said. "She'll be fine. She'll wake up soon." Kurai Damien said out loud.


End file.
